


Prickly //chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [14]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: влюбляться в того, с кем не успел познакомиться — плохая идея — влюбляться в кого-то в чужой стране с огромной вероятностью никогда его больше не увидеть — плохая идея в квадрате — Дженни забирает все комбо, потому что легких путей не ищет — ни по жизни, ни к смерти.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 2





	Prickly //chaennie//

Дженни не знает, сколько еще протянет — не уверена, что доживет до конца октября — про Новый год и мечтать боится — а хотелось бы увидеть еще одно рождественское чудо в виде собственного существования.

У Дженни есть все — от пятнадцати сортов чая и ониксовых статуэток из нескольких стран до пары золотых запонок под десятки разномастных рубашек в гардеробной — но цветы в груди тоже есть — их бессистемно становится больше — Дженни становится хуже. Она кашляет все сильнее, «прогресс» на лицо — дурацкие розы — на красных лепестках кровь почти не заметна, но Дженни и не нужно видеть, чтобы чувствовать — не чувствовать не получается, даже под таблетками — её изнутри царапает-раздирает шипами — маленькие, но частые и до боли — даже до смерти — колючие.

Это такая ирония — Дженни розы никогда не любила — считала их слишком, по-королевски, богатыми, даже не смотря на свое собственное не бедствование — не глядя на него же Дженни всегда к простоте стремилась — пусть её жизнь и была розам под стать.

У Дженни таблетки есть и направление на операцию — что ж, она умирает медленнее, чем могла бы, и это, определенно, лучше, чем могло бы быть — даже жить получается сносно, только рубашек в шкафу все меньше, потому что кровь отстирать сложно, а Дженни стараться лень — покупать новые тоже лень, все равно не понадобятся. Операция назначена на начало следующего года, но Дженни уже ни в чем не уверена.

У Дженни есть все — образ незнакомки в сознании тоже есть — Дженни ни в чем не уверена — кроме того, что она уже никогда не встретит ту, из-за которой в груди разрастаются шипованные кусты, а изо рта выплескивается алый вихрь лепестков. Влюбляться в того, с кем не успел познакомиться — плохая идея — влюбляться в кого-то в чужой стране с огромной вероятностью никогда его больше не увидеть — плохая идея в квадрате — Дженни забирает все комбо, потому что легких путей не ищет — ни по жизни, ни к смерти.

Дженни снова закашливается над тарелкой с завтраком — утренняя таблетка полагается только после еды — Дженни подумывает принять двойную порцию, чтобы наверняка, пока умывается, пьет прохладную воду с сиропом, чтобы помягче, и наскоро готовит новый завтрак — доедать порцию с привкусом крови и запахом роз нет никакого желания.

Дженни думает о той девушке сегодня особенно много — думать, если честно, особо не о чем — Дженни не знает о ней ровным счетом ничего — ничего личного — они общались один день на научной конференции в Европе — Дженни не помнит бейджа и официального представления — помнит приятный австралийский акцент, красивые черты лица, грацию и мягкую улыбку — словно она уже тогда извинялась за предстоящую Дженни боль. Интересно, сколько еще человек разрываются изнутри после встречи с ней — скольких сама Дженни заставила страдать и ложиться под нож — в лучшем случае — незаданные вопросы, оставленные без ответа — то, на чем держится этот мир.

Дженни на работу нужно только тогда, когда ей хочется, а сегодня не хочется — она все же выпивает две таблетки и решает пойти в галерею — обязательно в ту, в которой не была — перед возмездием любви хочется посмотреть на что-то прекрасное — любовь ведь такой не оказалась.

Легкие Дженни буквально разрываются — разорвались бы и номинально, если бы не двойная доза — когда у одной из картин импрессионистов она видит её — профиль, который нередко ей снится, сейчас так близко, что несколько шагов и столкнуться можно — Дженни думает, что у нее галлюцинации на фоне передоза или прогрессирующей болезни — но девушка поворачивается прямо на нее и замирает — Дженни едва сдерживает кашель — едва превращается в «не» и горстка кроваво красных лепестков застилает зеркально-кафельный пол — девушка напротив смотрит испуганно и кидается к Дженни — дышит сбито, но сглатывает — ловит Дженни в объятия и проводит пальцем по запястью легко, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Я Чеён. Я тоже, Дженни. — прокашливается коротко и на губах появляется лепесток черной орхидеи — Дженни сразу понимает, что он принадлежит ей — как и Чеён, которая до сих пор держит её.

Дышать сразу становится легче и шипы в груди тают в любви постепенно. Она её тоже.


End file.
